Lost In Your Memory
by colabchalek
Summary: Two years after her mother's death, Chloe's life seemed to be finally getting back on track. Her and Alek were finally together, and everything seemed to be going perfectly. That is until a certain someone wants to meet with Chloe after all this time, and everything her life has become disappears with a single bullet.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe woke up, throat constricted, tears running down her pale face, a slight sticky sweat on the back of her neck. She had _that_ dream again. The one that she's had almost every night since it happened.

**_*Dream*_**

_"I know we have our difference, but there has to be a way we can figure this out." Chloe stood firmly next to Alek and Valentina._

_"There will never be a way to fix this. Not unless you are dead." Whitley Rezza stated sternly. Next to him, was Brian Rezza. Chloe's ex-everything. The one she thought she loved. He was holding her mother at gun point._

_"So, you're telling me the only way to fix this is you killing a human. One of your own kind?" The blonde's claws sheathed, as if on cue. She started to step forward, but Alek caught her arm._

_"Don't," He whispered, only low enough for Chloe to hear._

_"Just let her go!" She shouted to both of them. Whitley only laughed._

_"I don't think so," She heard Brian's cold voice, nothing like it used to be. He cocked the gun, and everyone heard her mother whimper in fear. That was all it took. Everything went by in a flash; one minute she was standing with Alek and Valentina, the next she was in front of Brian, pushing her mother out of the way. She heard her mother's voice yell, along with Alek's. Valentina was at her side as she fell. She glanced down at her abdomen. She'd been shot. There was so much blood, no one could tell you at that point how many injuries she really had._

_"You'll be fine," Valentina's voice rang in Chloe's head, but all she could see was a fading black._

_And that was the 3rd time Chloe King died. She saved her mother, but she had been taken anyway when everything went down. When Chloe woke up, she was at the penthouse with Alek standing over her, telling her everything that happened. The curse had finally been lifted because she saved her mother from death._

_"There's also something else you should know," He shifted, not looking at her anymore. She sat up a little straighter. "Brian's dead." Chloe saw his brown eyes flicker through his wild blonde hair._

_"What happened?"_

_"I killed him. After I saw you were down, that he had killed you and took your mum -" He paused. "I snapped. The next thing I knew, he was lying on the ground. I cut his throat." He gulped. He wouldn't look up at her. She placed a hand on his neck and her other on his cheek, forcing her to face him. "I can't stand it when you're mad at me, and I know this isn't some stupid thing. You had feelings for the guy, and I killed him. If you are mad, I completely understand. I can leave you alone until -" She cut him off with a kiss. He was completely shocked._

_"Thank you, Alek." It was the only thing she could truly say._

_From then on, She wished she could say everything was rainbows and butterflies, but it wasn't. Her mother was still missing. Though, after that day, Chloe and Alek were as one, never leaving each others side._

_Alek and Valentina found out a week later, where they were holding her mother. They went to try and get her back._

_"Are you sure /this/ is the place?" Chloe asked Alek. Valentina sent her and Alek, among other Mai to try and retrieve Meredeth. They were in an abandon warehouse, down near the Waterfront. It was sort of near where Kai and his family were._

_"This is the place Valentina said, pictures and everything." He stepped in front of her and opened up the gate without making a sound. She followed him inside, signaling the others to follow. They did as told and once everyone was inside, they all started off in separate directions. Chloe and Alek went, along with two other Mai named Dylan and Jason. It seemed like hours before they came across a room that had two men in front of it. Both of them were definitely packing weapons._

_"Alek," She spoke quietly and nudged his arm. He turned to her and she pointed to the doorway. He nodded and whispered something to the other Mai. The two walked off, but Chloe was too entranced in the doorway. She needed to get into that room and save her mother. She took a step forward without really meaning to, but Alek caught her arm._

_"Chloe, the last time you did this, you got hurt. No, scratch that - you died. We're not going in there without protection." He didn't let go of her arm. She shook him off a bit and slid her hand into his._

_"I'm not going anywhere without you," His face softened and he nodded. She smiled. Not even a minute later, 7 Mai who Chloe didn't know the names to, came into their view. They were on the other side of the hall. Alek nodded, giving an unspoken signal before two of them walked out to the guys and started to make some kind of small talk with them. A couple of seconds later, the pair of members who were guarding the door walked off in Chloe and Alek's direction. Alek grabbed Chloe around the waist and held her tight against him, sliding himself into a small pocket between the walls. Chloe closed her eyes, not wanting to know if they were going to get caught. Alek nudged her forward a couple of seconds later, pushing her into the hall again._

_"Okay, come on. We have to get in there fast." He grabbed her wrist and they practically ran into the room. Once they walked in they didn't know what they would expect. Meredith was tied to a chair, blood running down the right side of her face. There were two pair of handcuffs that had each hand hooked to the back of the chair. Her feet were wrapped up with duct take, also trapping her to the chair. She was obviously knocked out._

_"Mom," Chloe's voice cracked. She let go of Alek's hand and ran towards the chair. She put her hand on her mother's face, trying to wipe away the blood that was staining her skin. "Mom, please wake up." Chloe's voice was cracking more and more and her mom wasn't making any movements._

_"Chloe, we just have to get her out of here, okay?" He came over to the both of them and started to free her mom._

_"I don't think this is going to go the way you planned." Everyone's heart stopped at the sound of the deep voice. Chloe recognized it instantly. It was Whitley._

_"I think we're leaving._ With_ my mother." Chloe stood in front of her, trying to block her from any further harm. He smirked._

_"Chloe, I know how you must feel. You must feel so betrayed. If you just stayed here and let your friends go, I'll let your mother go too. All I care about is you." He stepped forward and stood in front of Chloe. Her heartbeat was steady, but she felt like running out of her own mind. Could it really be that easy?_

_"If I stay. . ." She trailed off. She looked at Alek. His face was pleading her not to do it. Looking at his face, into those brown eyes she's grown to love so deeply; she looked away. She knew what she had to do. "I won't do it," She looked at Whitley, his face had fallen. "I can't stay. I love my mom, with everything that I am, but I can't." She felt one tear trail down her face._

_"Now, Miss King would really love to hear how much you_ care_ for her." Whitley walked in front of Chloe, but she stood her ground. "Get out of the way," He growled at her. She barely moved. "You made this choice for yourself." Whitley slapped Chloe across the face and she almost fell to the ground. Alek caught her, wrapping his arms around her._

_"No! Stop! Please," Chloe was sobbing in Alek's arms, fighting to get back up to protect her mother._

_"You made this choice! You're the one who killed your mother! Remember that!" Whitley yelled before pulled out a gun. With his other hand, he hit her mom across her cheek. She snapped up with alarm, still very groggy._

_"Chloe," She whispered out._

_"Here! Mom, I'm right here!" Chloe yelled out, still crying. Alek kept her tight in his arms. Her mothers eyes drifted to her, to Alek, and back at her._

_"What. . .what's going on?" Her mom wasn't stable, she could barely speak._

_"Well, you see Meredith, Chloe had a choice. She had a choice of saving you, or saving herself." Whitley's face brought her to look at him. "Let's just say that it doesn't look very good for you." The gun in his hand raised to her head._

_"Ch - Chloe? What is going on?!" Though her voice was still weak, they could hear her loud and clear. Her face was full of fear, her eyes were huge._

_"Mom, I wish I could explain." Chloe's crying calmed, and she no longer fought against Alek. She wanted to wrap her arms around her mother, but knew she never could. "I'm so sorry, mom." Chloe turned away as she saw Whitley adjust the gun._

_"Now that we have all of that covered, say goodbye to your daughter, Meredith." The gun cocked._

_"Chloe, I - I love you." And that was the last thing Chloe heard of her mother. The gun went off. Alek stood up with her in his arms and ran. She heard Whitley's voice yelling at her from a distance, telling her would kill her one day, that he would avenge his son. Alek ran all the way home with a sobbing Chloe tangled in his arms._

_***End of Dream***_

Okay, so maybe it wasn't that detailed. But either way, Chloe felt a pang in her heart every time she saw that replay in her mind. With a sigh, she stood up and walked out towards the kitchen. She saw Alek sitting and drinking something out of a mug, she smiled.

"Hey," She said softly. He looked up at her and smiled, but then he saw her face. His smile dropped.

"You okay?" He got up and set his drink down, he walked closer to her. She felt like she was going to start crying all over again. She just nodded and walked into his open arms. "Another nightmare?" She nodded again.

"Though it's kind of the same one." She sighed into his chest. His fingers were dancing along her back. "I just wish I could forget."

"I know," He whispered against her hair. She always felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could ever happen to her. Though she's never had the guts to tell him, she loved him. She loved everything about Alek. She just hoped he knew that. "Valentina wanted to talk to us, she wanted me to let her know when you got up." Chloe nodded and pulled away.

"Should we go and let her know?" He just nodded and slid his arm around her waist. She blushed a bit, for some crazy unknown reason. They walked down the hall to Valentina's office. Alek knocked on her door, and she opened it on the first knock.

"Hello," She smiled and opened it wider for them to have a seat. "I'm going to make this short and sweet. Whitley Rezza wants to meet with Chloe. I told him there is no way she'd be going alone, even if he isn't actually implying a threat." Chloe glanced at Alek.

"I know you won't take no for an answer so I might as well just give in. As long as I go with her, she can go." He paused. "And as long as she takes some sort of weapon. There is no way I trust Rezza." He glanced back at Chloe. Her lips twitched into a small smile.

"I'll go if he goes." Chloe nodded to Valentina.

"I was hoping this would go easy. You're meeting at 1. There is something I couldn't quite figure out. He wants to meet at the cable car museum." Valentina stated and Chloe bit back a gasp.

"Why there?" She spoke up.

"He wouldn't say," She shook her head. "Anyways, I trust you two will take care of the other." She looked at both of them. They nodded. "Good, I'll be going. I have a meeting in New York. I should be back by Monday morning." She gave Chloe and Alek both small hugs before stepping out of her office. They both heard the door close.

"Are you really okay with this?" Chloe asked once they shut the office door.

"As long as he doesn't try anything, I'm completely fine." Chloe smiled. Even though they'd been "together" for a while, she was never sure if he truly trusted her. She knew he did now.

"Well, better go get ready. Meet you back here?" He nodded and she kissed his cheek before running to her room and getting out of her pajamas and into jeans and a classic band t-shirt. She stepped into her converse and almost left her room before she remembered something; a weapon. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a small dagger. It might of been small, but it packed a punch. That's exactly what Alek said when he gave it to her. He said it reminded him of her. She smirked. She strapped the dagger to her calf in a holster Alek also gave her. The blonde walked out of her room and saw Alek waiting for her with her car keys in hand.

"Ready?" He questioned once he saw her. Chloe nodded and went for the keys but Alek held them higher. "Weapon?" She smirked and lifted her jean leg, revealing her strapped in dagger. He smirked when he saw that she had it.

"You never know when you might need to pack a punch." She winked and snatched the keys from his hand, racing out the door and for the elevator. Chloe waited a couple of seconds before Alek jumped in with her.

"You know, this is the third time we're getting involved with Rezza." He stated once they were leaving inside the car.

"Yeah, but third time's a charm, right?"

"Chloe, I can't really imagine anything good coming out of this." Her fingers played on the steering wheel while they waiting at a stop light.

"I know." She told him truthfully. The rest of the ride was silent until they finally hit the abandoned museum. Chloe was just about to open her door when Alek grabbed her arm. Before she could actually respond, he kissed her. Chloe could definitely say it was one of the greatest kisses she's ever had. When they pulled away, they were both breathless.

"What was that for?" She asked him.

"I love you." His voice was in a whisperer and Chloe found that to be one of the most amazing things she's ever heard. Had he really just said that? She hadn't realized she'd been sitting there with her mouth wide open until he cleared his throat awkwardly and let go of her. He stepped out of the car and waited for her to do the same. Once she was beside him, she grabbed his shoulder to turn him to her and kissed him, maybe a bit rougher than she intended. Not that either of them minded. . .

"I love you, too!" She said once she pulled away. "I should have said it in the car, or even way before that, I just didn't know if you actually felt the same way." She looked into his eyes. He smiled, almost smirking.

"Chloe, I've loved you for a long time now. You remember Mimi?" She almost rolled her eyes, but didn't. She just nodded. "She kept telling how completely distracted I was from her. All of my attention was on you. It made me realize I'd fallen in love with you." He was smiling again. She was shocked. She obviously knew he had feelings for her back then, I mean, hello! They had two, very close, very deep kisses! But love? She felt herself blushing.

"Then I'm glad you waited up for me," She smiled and grabbed his hand, making her way to the entrance of the museum. They both stepped in, careful to check their surroundings. It was almost too dark to see, but they were Mai. They could see at anytime of the day. The walked into the same room where Chloe was shot in, and she felt the chills run down her spine. She also felt the way Alek stiffened beside her. She just couldn't tell if it was because she died, or the other incident that took place.

"Miss King, Mister Petrov?" Whitley's unmistakable voice rang from behind them. They both spun around to look at him. He looked the same, though he looked like he hadn't slept it days.

"Yes," Chloe stated simply. Whitley stepped closer to them and Chloe felt Alek's hand rest itself of Chloe's waist, pressing her to him.

"I'm extremely glad you came to meet me. I didn't think you were going to show up." He stepped even closer, and Alek's hand was now pressing into her hip bone.

"Can we just get to the point of why you wanted to meet us?" Chloe stated, getting annoyed. Whitley sighed and looked down.

"Chloe, my dear girl, do you remember what I told you when you left your mother to die?" Chloe's breath hitched. She knew she didn't really just leave her mother, though she knew she also did. Either way, it hurt like hell.

"Why don't you refresh my memory?" She said bitterly.

"I told you I would avenge my son's death," He stepped closer, once again and this time Chloe was pushed directly behind Alek. Whitley stopped at looked at the two. "Oh, I see." He smirked. "The Uniter and her Protector have fallen in love." Alek pushed Chloe further behind him so she couldn't see a single thing except him.

"Alek," She whispered, trying to tell him she was fine, but he wouldn't budge.

"Oh, Alek, listen to your girlfriend. Let her go." Alek was silent, but Chloe could hear his heart racing. She placed both of her hands on his back and leaned up to whisper to him. "Just relax," She pushed herself out of his hold, settling herself right behind him.

"Then take me, and leave him alone." She told Whitley. Alek's head whipped around and he was staring at her like she was crazy. She wouldn't turn to look at his face.

"I wish I could do that, but you see - _Alek_ is the one that actually killed my son." He stepped closer and Chloe and Alek both noticed he had a gun in his hand. The same one that's killed her mother and herself twice before.

"If you want to kill me, just get it over with. I'll just come back to life and kill you too." All the sudden, Alek was taken from Chloe's side. Two Order members were holding his hands behind his back, preventing him from doing anything. He tried to get away, but they wouldn't move. "I said let him go!" Chloe shouted at Whitley. Now she was angry.

"And I said not until you're dead!" He came at full force, and just when Chloe thought to go down for her dagger, he came up behind her and held her arms behind her. She felt the cold metal of the gun against her temple. She tried to be strong, but a whimper left her mouth.

"Don't you dare hurt her or I'll rip you're body apart!" Chloe heard Alek shout to Whitley. She had never heard him so angry before. If it weren't for the situation, she would have been touched.

"Alek," Chloe found her voice. "Just let him do it." When she stated that, the air shifted. It became completely uncomfortable. Chloe focused on the one thing she knew best; Alek's heartbeat. The way it was beating so fast, she didn't know if that was actually possible.

"So I see you came to your senses. You're finally giving yourself up?" Whitley spoke into Chloe's ear, and she almost became sick with how close she was to him.

"If it means saving Alek, then yes." She said without hesitation. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see Alek's face and how he'd react.

"Chloe, don-"

"You heard her! Her mind's made up!" Whitley yelled, interrupting Alek.

"Just do it already!" Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt like crying, but knew that would make Alek react even worse. "Just do it," She whispered this time.

Chloe felt no pain as the bullet soared through her skull.

-Peak Break-

Chloe woke up, extremely groggy, with a horrible headache. She didn't want to try to get up because of her head, so she tried to readjust herself in her warm bed. She was okay until she found something that was a little too warm for her. She jumped up, almost falling off of the bed in the process.

"Chloe!" A familiar British accent rang in her ears. Alek. Why the heck was she in the same bed as Alek?! She opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar setting. She looked over at Alek.

"Where am I?" He looked shocked for a second then a smile came across his face.

"Ha-ha very funny," He smiled at her and leaned in closer to her. So close, Chloe found herself leaning towards him too. Then she caught herself. She placed her hands on his chest pushing him back.

"Woah, woah, woah. What are you doing?" They both looked at each other like they were crazy. His face went through different phases of emotion, some that Chloe couldn't place.

"Chloe, I need you to be completely honest with me." He moved to sit up, and helped her sit up straight with him. Chloe felt really odd being in the same bed, under the warm covers, with Alek Petrov. "What's the last thing you remember?" He spoke carefully.

She tried to rack through her thoughts. Her mind went through many things before she found what she last remembered.

"Going to bed after the whole break in, after you saved me and my mom." She looked back up at him and his face turned pale, even in this light. "A - Alek, what's going on?" She searched his frozen face for answers. He opened his mouth and closed it several times, trying to find the right words to say.

"Chloe," He stopped speaking. He shook his head over and over again. What was going on?!

"Alek, what. Is going. On?" She spoke very seriously, getting sort of scared.

"Chloe, I think you lost your memory." He didn't know what else to say besides the brutal truth. Did she really not remember anything?

"Alek, what are you talking about?!" She shrieked. She tried getting off of the bed, but he kept her down. He didn't want her to hurt herself or fall.

"Chloe, I - I have no idea what's going on." She sat with her back facing him. Her back was rising and falling fast, Alek guessed because she was trying to calm down.

"This can't be happening," He heard Chloe's voice break. His heart broke right along with it. He heard her breathing become so uneven, he knew she was about to cry. He reached forward for her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She fought it at first, but let her defenses down and started crying into him. Alek realized she didn't remember anything. She didn't remember any of their relationship. When he came to that, he felt like crying himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2) *Alek's point of view*

She looked peaceful, her features softened, and the worry wrinkles on her forehead had smoothed away in slumber. The only thing that would clue anyone in on Chloe's distress was the tear stains on her porcelain cheeks, the way she clutched Alek's arm, and the empty tissue boxes on the floor. But people didn't know Chloe the way Alek did, so for an onlooker, she would deceive them to be having a peaceful rest. A look on Chloe's sleeping form that Alek had never seen. It had been 2 year's since Chloe's mothers death, but the scenes of her mother dying plagued her dreams almost every night. Alek would know since he was so used to holding her in his arms., calming her down after each nightmare subsided. His Chloe was damaged, but she was his nevertheless. Alek shifted in the small teen sized bed, holding Chloe closer to him. Soon Chloe would wake, and ask questions that he didn't know how to answer.

Alek had been by her side through almost everything, had been there when the bullet pierced through Chloe's chest, and killed her, had fought of the Orders goons from taking her dead body, had watched with broken bones as they escaped with her mother instead. He had been by her side, never leaving, when they had waited weeks on end to find Chloe's mother location. And he had been there when Whitney had shot her mother dead. He had watched as the love of his life dropped to her knees, not wanting to live anymore, crying. But he would not watch her die again, because he knew for a certain that was what would have happened next. So he had picked up her sobbing form with supernatural speed, and ran as far away from Whitney as he could.

He knew the answers to her unasked questions, but he didn't know how to answer them.

Because Alek had already seen her break down, had watched as the life drain out of her months after her mothers death. How each day without her mother caused her more tears, more break downs than the day before. Alek had been there beside her through it all, and each time a tear fell down those beautiful rosy cheeks of hers, he swore his heart broke tenfold for her. But she learned to live, she learned to enjoy life. Alek knew without a doubt that Chloe would never forget her mother, never forget the way she would role her eyes at Chloe's little outbursts, the way she knew Chloe more than she probably knew herself. He had watched Chloe live in misery for months on end, hardly eating, hardly sleeping, and never smiling. He had held her when the dreams came, and took her to place Alek could never reach, never save her from. But he had been there, and she had promised, had told him that he was helping. That all his fussing, his little sly kisses when she was distracted, and even his food-which he must admit is delicious- had helped. And slowly, but surely she came back to him.

And than she started to accept his kisses more and more. Had started to accept that Alek and Brian were polar opposites. That Brian was a sadistic human, and Alek was, well now is not the time to be cocky. But she had gotten over her little faze with the human, gotten over the feeling of betrayal, and accepted Alek's advances.

Alek loosened his hold on Chloe, and slowly untangled their bodies. He slipped out of bed, regrettably and kissed her forehead. He watched as she sighed in her sleep from the contact of his lips to her skin, and his heart beat for joy. Maybe when she woke up she'd remember, maybe it was temporary memory lose. She was Mai after all.

But nevertheless Alek walked towards the nightstand beside the small twin bed, opened it and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. Alek had been in this room before. It was the healers spare bedroom, were she would heal those who could be healed, and allowed them one nights rest. He had brought many injured Mai's here during the time when the Order wanted to end Mai's.

The only person left in the Order, that they know of, was Whitney. That wasn't because the Mai killed of all the Order's employee's. No they had seemed to come to their senses when the humans and Mai were finally united. But Whitney wanted revenge for Brian's death. Alek knew it was a dumb idea, god did he know. They should've never left their shared apartment. They should've brought more backup. They should've got a sniper and shot Whitney from a safe distance.

But they didn't. And the one he loved ended up dead on the floor.

When something traumatic happens, you never really remember what happened after. Did you fall to your knees silent? Crying? Did you stand still, eyes bulging? Alek couldn't remember. All he remembers was the sound of Chloe's soft body hitting the hard floor beneath them. The way the pool of crimson surrounded her body. Than the distinct sound of a bullet being clicked in place. After that it was a blur. Alek wouldn't be able to tell you how he ended up in the position he did. Maybe Whitney attacked first, shooting the gun, and Alek swerving out of the way till the gun clicked, the sound of an empty gun. Or maybe Alek attacked him full Mai. Whatever happened those short minutes, it ended with Whitney dead.

Alek moved away from the drawer, shutting it slowly, and moving away from the side of the bed. He walked towards the closet wall, and slid down, clutching the feeble piece of paper in his hand and the pen. From the look of the adjacent wall, and window, it was still night time, and he didn't want to wake up the healer, to ask the inventible question.

How?

So Alek began to scribble down, major points from the past two years. If it turned out that she had forgotten more or less, he'd add or take away things to be told. He decided that he wasn't going to tell her everything right away, that'd he tell her the inventible things when they got back to their home.

2 years and 33 days ago Chloe had died for her mother.

2 years and 33 days ago Brian had been killed by Alek.

2 years and 17 days ago Chloe's mother had been killed.

2 years and 17 days ago Mai's and humans had been united.

1 year and 45 days ago Chloe and Alek's relationship had moved from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend.

He would tell her in the future, but not right now when everything was whipped out from her brain. If he told her all these things at once, right when she woke up, she'd be wurl wind of emotions. He would tell her. But not here in a strangers house, and not now. When she asked questions he'd give her vague answers, and than when he found a comfortable setting he'd tell her. He'd tell her slowly, and when she broke down he'd hold her. Like he did in the past.

And than it hit him. Alek wouldn't be able to hold her like he did in the past. Because she wouldn't remember how close and comfortable they were with each other. She wouldn't remember how even before they were official, she had admitted that his touch calmed her. Alek knew that she remembered him, knew because of the way she reacted towards him when she woke up. If she hadn't known him, he knew with out a doubt in his mind, that she would've gave him a smack down. But she remembered him. How much she remembered of him was the major question.

Alek broke out of his revere when the door of the room he was in creaked opened, and the elderly lady that healed and took of the bullet in Chloe's skull, head popped in. Alek raised one eyebrow at her in question as to what she wanted, and the elderly lady motioned for him to follow her. Alek steadily got up, looked at Chloe laying still, and walked out of the room.

"I've contacted many healers around the world, and they all don't know what to make of Chloe losing her memory." The healer told him. Her name was Amira, and she had the sweetness of a grandma coming to visit you after a couple years of not seeing each other. She smelled like fresh bread, and she had a crooked smile, wrinkles, and gray hair. She was always kind to Alek when he came by to get patched up if Chloe wasn't home, or to drop off an injured Mai.

"But she should've healed, she should've been brand new." Alek argued. The healers should know, they had to know. He wasn't going to walk back into the room, and hope. He wanted to know for a fact they could make her better. He had no more hope left now that the love of his life forgot him.

"If Bassit wants Chloe to forget, than Chloe will forget." Amira told Alek, ringing her hands.

"You think Bassit is the cause of this." Alek asked his eyebrows up to his forehead, in shock. Bassit was supposed to care for Chloe, Chloe was heard to be the closet thing to Bassit that any Mai will ever meet on the living plane.

"Yes," Amira said nodding her head calmly.

"What would Bassit get out of doing this to Chloe?" Alek ask nerved. His heart was beating in his chest at an unnatural speed even for a supernatural being.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. But Alek was furious, he wanted to know. He hated being in the dark. Everything was going good, everyone was happy. Valentina had even went on a date a couple weeks ago. Paul and Amy were still going strong. Everyone was happy. He was supposed to be happy. The girl of his dreams, had said 'I love you' and now like a cosmic joke she had forgotten everything. She had forgotten about said love.

"You should get back to her, she'll be waking soon." As if on cue Alek heard the sound of the small twin size bed groaning, and the sound of shuffling blankets. Alek gave the elderly lady a small nod before slipping back into the room Chloe was resting in.

"Hey," he whispered as his Chloe slowly opened her eyes blinking back the weight of sleep. Her eyebrows were knitted in confusion as she pulled herself up on her elbows, staring at Alek quizzically, before taking a look around the small spare room. Her eyes were lazy as she scanned the room before going comically wide. Realizing she didn't remember this room, didn't remember how she got there.

"Where am I?" Chloe asked her voice rough from sleep. He watched as she pulled her legs up to her chest, and stared at him from on top of her knees.

"You had died, this is the healers spare room." Alek told her softly, slowly making his way to her.

"I don't remember that," Chloe says her eyes watering with unshed tears, "why can't I remember?" Alek watches helplessly as she clutches at her soft blonde curls, and pulls on them. A tear slipping down her cheek, crying for the loss of her memories.

"I don't know," Alek says, biting his tongue, he had almost let the word 'sweetheart' slip out. "You said the last thing you remembered was going to sleep after I saved you, and your mom?"

"Yes," she whispers.

"That was three years ago," he told her softly, and slowly, watching as it hit her. She had lose three years of conversations, three years of adventures, three years of growth. He didn't know what to say, how he could fill in the blanks, and help her. But he knew for damn sure that he couldn't tell her everything she needed to know, here, in a strangers room. She needed to be home, she needed to be able to break down, be able to sleep off the pain, and wake up in her regular bed.

"Three years," she whispered, and Alek watched as she breathed in heavily a hand hovering over chest. He zoned his hearing onto Chloe's fast paced heart beat. He wanted nothing more than to jump over to her, to grab her and hold her. To kiss away her tears, and pain. But he couldn't and he wouldn't. She didn't remember their relationships, she didn't remember their first date, their first real kiss, and she didn't remember her admitting to loving him back. He knew he needed to tell her about he mother's death, about Brian being a traitor, about all the horrible and Mai related things that had happened in the three year gap that she doesn't remember. But he wouldn't force her into a relationship with him. If she didn't remember her love for him, than he couldn't do anything about it. He would have to sit by idly as she learned to live in this new life, to live without her mother again. But he would be there beside her, just like the first time.

"Yeah," he whispered back, moving towards her, and sitting down at the end of her bed.

"What happened?" She asked raising her head to look at Alek.

"A lot," he told her honestly, he reached out for her limp hand, and held it in his, "and ill tell you everything when we get home."

* * *

A/n: (Lilianna.S) This story is written by two different fanfiction writers. (Syfygeek13 and Lilianna.S) We've thought it would be fun to try and write a story, where one would write one chapter and the other the next. Any chapter that is written in Alek's point of view, and is an even number is written by me. (Lilianna.S) And any chapter written in Chloe's POV and is an odd number is written by Syfygeek13. If you get confused, and you'd really like to know who writes what chapter you can PM.

A/n2: We wont be posting the chapters right after each other like we have done for the first two chapters. The reason why is because we both have different paces, and its fun to leave you guys with small cliffhangers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I go home?" Chloe looked him in the eyes. "I just need my room, a hot shower, and maybe a good book." She tried. He wanted to smile at her; he really did.

"Chloe," he spoke softly. He didn't say anything, just held his hand out for her to take. She was hesitant, but took his hand. As cheesy and cliche as it was, she swear she felt warmer the second he touched her. She fought back the warmth on her face and stood on wobbly legs. She would have collapsed if Alek wouldn't have saw her lack of stability and caught her. She fell right into him, her hands on his chest, his resting on her waist.

"S-sorry," She stood up straight again and looked at him. Come to think of it, Alek _had_ changed. His hair was longer and darker than she remembered. His jaw was more pronounced as he grew older, she guessed. She dared to look him over once. His body was even more amazingly built than she remembered. The past three years had treated him well. Very well. "So, does this mean that I'm 19 and you're 20?" She asked curiously. She glanced up at his face, but he looked distant, like he was deep in thought.

"That it does, my dear. Though, I'm turning 21 in a few weeks." He flashed her one of his smirks, that just seemed so right. She couldn't help but notice the way he was looking at her. What else had she truly missed? She heard him let out a breath and then he took her hand in his own. She jumped a little at the sudden contact. He muttered a quiet sorry while she trained after him. They stepped into a hallway, and he kept going until they reached a closed door.

"What're we doing?" She looked at him again. He took a deep breath and opened the door. She peeked at the room, at him, then back at the room. She looked around before entering. She saw a couple of familiar items. Her laptop on a desk, her jacket hanging on the chair, a couple of her random books and notebooks. Then she turned around. There was a closet full of her clothes, but that's not it. There were also other clothes, that surely didn't belong to her. She stared before she realized whose they were. With a small gasp she turned around, scanning the room with her eyes once more.

It was then that she noticed that this was most definitely not only her room. She shared a shared a room with Alek. She faced the doorway and found Alek looking right at her as he leaned against the door frame.

"Figure it out?" He asked quietly. She almost couldn't respond. _She_ shared a room with _Alek_. Then it all came together. There was only one bed in the room, when she woke up she was lying in a bed next to Alek, then he tried to kiss her. Her and Alek her a couple.

"I-I bu-but we," She took a deep breath. What's gotten into her? "We're a-a couple?" She said but it came out as more of a question. Alek nodded and stepped off of his perchance came closer to her. They were standing face to face.

"It's been you and me fir a little over a year," He explained without detail. She didn't say anything, but instead kept her lips taught in a straight line. He grabbed her wrist and sat her on the bed with him. This was _their_ bed. The one they most likely spent every single night on. Him holding her, them kissing, and maybe even -

She cut herself off their and hoped her face didn't reveal what she could have possibly been thinking. Had they though?

"Chloe, I know you're probably seriously confused. I can't even tell you how sorry I am. It Isn't right that this happened. Either way, me and you are going to do this right now. I'm going to answer any questions you have." He told her seriously, eyes looking sincere. She wasn't used to this side of Alek, this serious and worrisome side of him. She wished he was his old self, the funny and cocky Alek she'd grown to deal with.

"Can-can you stop looking at me like that?" She whispered, picking her feet up off the floor, bringing her knees in close. She looked away from his face and starting picking at her nails, a habit she'd practically always had.

"Like what?" He asked, confused. She glanced back up at him. His face was contorted into a mix of confusion and worry. She sighed.

"Look, I get that I've missed three years of my life, but you're looking at me like I'm a complete stranger practically. I know it must be hard, really hard for you, but I'm still _Chloe_." She told him truthfully. His face with through many different emotions before all traces of anything left. His face was blank, a white canvas waiting to be painted. He wouldn't show her any emotion.

"Sorry," His voice was the same way, really. Raw and emotionless. She felt a pang of - well she didn't know what exactly. She just knew she didn't want him to seem so heartless, so void of emotion. She knew this was definitely hurting him more than her. All of the memories they had probably shared were now gone, erased from her own mind. Would she ever get them back? She had no idea.

"Will I ever remember anything?"As much as she tried not to let it, her voice cracked. A sob almost escaped from her mouth before she placed a hand over it. She looked down, turning her body slightly away from Alek. He had his own pain right now, he didn't need hers too. She his her face in her arms and let the tears flow. The felt them run down her arms, to her hands, and even to her fingers. Her body starting shaking, she couldn't stop it. Her sobs came faster, harder, and before she knew it, she was in Alek's arms again. She felt horrible. He was probably hurting so much more than her, yet she was the one breaking down. Though, this was Alek. He had always been the strong one. He was always in control of himself.

"I don't know, Chloe. I wish I could tell you, but I can't." His voice was back to the way it was before, full of care and worry. She decided she's most definitely rather have this Alek than a completely emotionless one.

"You're hurting the most out of this, " She said once her sobs subsided. "Aren't you?" She glanced over her shoulder to look at the blonde who was holding her in his arms. His face was showing too many things for Chloe to figure him out. "Yes, I am the one who lost her memory, but you-" She paused, trying to word this this right. "But you lost me." She decided on. He looked like someone had struck his right across the face. Like _she_ had struck him across the face.

"I-I'm sorry, that came out way to harsh." She went to move, out of his lap, which she didn't even realize she was in. She kept repeating apologies until he also got up and came to sit right in front of her. He placed his hand on her cheek, a move that he had done quite often, and looked directly into her blue eyes.

"Chloe, I'm right here. I'm here for you. Yes, it may be hard, but you-" He paused, wondering how she would react if he said what he wanted to. "You are still my Chloe. The one that-" He paused again, this time because his throat felt so constricted. "The one that I need. The one that needs me. And right now, you need me more than ever." He wouldn't let himself break. Not in front of her. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. His thumb ran across her cheek without him meaning to, but she just closed her eyes and leaned into it. He was actually shocked. He thought she'd be the way she was before everything happened. Before he kissed her for the first time. Back then, she had reacted so shyly to his touches. It was one step closer to getting her back, and he was appreciating every detail.

"I know you are. I really do. All I'm saying is that you don't have to hold back. On anything" She opened her eyes to look at his. He was still being strong, Chloe knew. He wasn't going to break. Not in front of her, at least.

"Just tell me what you want to know, Chloe." He whispered moved back up onto the bed. His back against the head board and she turned to face him. She took a deep breath and moved closer and closer to him until she was comfortably curled into his side. "You don't have to do that, Chlo." He whispered again.

"I want to." She turned around and laid her head on his chest. She thought she would feel uncomfortable. That she would be wanting to sit up immediately. But she didn't. She felt content, actually. His arm came around her, resting at her waist. She sighed into his chest.

"You ready?" He asked her. She nodded. She tried to rack her mind for things that could have possibly happened in three years.

"How am I living with you?" Then she realized how that came out. "I mean - how am I living with you? My mom couldn't have completely okay with this." She looked up at his face and his eyes were holding pain. So much pain. "Alek?"

"Chloe, your mum," His arm tightened around her and he took a deep breath while closing her eyes. "She passed away." Chloe was sure she hadn't heard him right. "Brian killed your mum, Chloe." Now she was very sure she hadn't heard him right.

"Alek, that's-" She sat up and looked at him. His eyes opened at the loss of contact and he knew how that had to have sounded.

"Chloe, Brian was working for The Order the whole time." He reach for her hand but she held back. Was this some kind of sick joke? Was he trying to hurt her more than necessary? Did he _enjoy_ the sight of her crying?

"You-your lying. He would _never_ do that. He-he loved me, Alek!" She got of the bed so fast that she almost fell down. Her legs were still way too weak.

"Chloe," He tried but she held her hand up. "I don't wanna hear it." She left the room at once and went into the hallway. She finally realized that she was in Valentina's penthouse. The one she had first come to with Alek and Jasmine. Wait a second; Jasmine. Where was she? She crept slowly to Valentina's office, the one she'd met with her in a few weeks ago. No, wait. A few _years_ ago. She knocked on the door and heard a sharp voice tell her to come in.

"Valentina?" She asked when she stepped in. The woman loomed the same. Maybe a little older around the eyes. She looked up from her papers and stood when she saw Chloe.

"Chloe," She spoke, almost in a whisper. "What are you doing in here?" She stepped from around her desk and led Chloe into a chair.

"I-I just need to know," Her voice almost cracked. "Is my mom really-" She swallowed. "Is she really gone?" She let head fall. She already knew the answer. She just didn't want to hear it was true. She saw Valentina kneel in front of her.

"She was killed two years ago, Chloe. Whitley Rezza was holding the gun." So Alek had lied to her.

"A-alek told me it was Brian that-that killed her." She wanted to hate him for saying that. She really did. She just couldn't bring herself to it.

"I think Alek was trying to spare you, Chloe." Valentina sighed. "The truth, Chloe, is that Brian-" Chloe's head perked up when she said his name. Valentina looked almost as pained Alek did. "He killed you, Chloe. You lost your third life because you saved your mother. After you were shot, Alek killed him. He told me that he couldn't let someone hurt you and get away with it." Chloe couldn't believe it. This _was_ much worse than Brian killing her mother. He had killed her. She thought that he loved her.

"Was he part of The Order?" She asked quietly. Valentina nodded.

"He played you, Chloe. He played all of us. You only have six lives left. You were pushed off of Coit Tower, you were shot by a woman named Simone - who also worked for The Order - you were shot by Brian, and then you were shot by Whitley Rezza. He was Brian's father." Chloe caught on to a certain word.

"Was?"

"Alek had also killed Whitley. He's the reason you lost your memory, Chloe." Valentina reached up and touched the right side of Chloe's head, just at her temple. "The bullet hit right there. It killed you instantly. Alek fought his way out and brought you here where Amira, one of our healers, retracted the bullet from you. It's been two days since it happened." Chloe didn't understand why she wasn't balling her eyes out. She'd just heard how she'd lost three of her nine lives, and how here mother died. Chloe just nodded.

"I have to go apologize to Alek." She got up and walked to the doorway. "Valentina?" The older woman's head snapped up.

"Yes?"

"I-" She wasn't sure how to word this. "Thank you." She spoke quietly. "And I'm sorry for your loss." Valentina looked shocked, but then she realized what the younger Mai meant. Her daughter, Jasmine. Chloe had figured it out. She most likely died protecting her.

"It happened the same night you lost your second life. It was an ambush. Zane poisoned me and killed her." Valentina told her. Zane? Her boyfriend?

"Zane was part of The Order too?" She spoke quietly, knowing it had to be a sore subject for Valentina.

"Yes," She paused. "Alek chased him out, but we found him a week later. He was killed by one of our best. And no, it wasn't Alek." Valentina's lip twitched like she was holding back a smile. Chloe knew why. It was starting to sound like Alek was a killer, but she knew he wasn't. He was too full of compassion for that. She gave Valentina a smile and walked out. She headed to the room she'd left Alek in. She knocked before entering and saw him on the bed, back facing her. She heard his shallow breathing and knew what he was doing. She had to give him time too.

"Come and find me when you're-" She didn't want to sound like she was planning a business meeting. "When you're okay. Or if you need me." He didn't say anything. Seeing him like that made her heart break. She felt horrible. She walked over to the kitchen and found she was hungry.

A glass of water and a sandwich later, Alek came out of the room and saw her sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"Hey," She whispered. He gave her a smile, though it didn't meet his eyes. Speaking of which, were red and puffy. She knew why. "I'm sorry," His head snapped up. He'd taken a seat beside her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He took her hand in his.

"Yes, I do. I thought you were lying to me. I didn't want to believe any of it. Valentina explained everything though. She told me that you killed both Brian and Whitley." He became stiff, but Chloe gave his hand a tender squeeze. "I'm not mad. I know you were only protecting me. Thank you," She faced him. She thought for a few seconds before kissing him on the cheek. His eyes lit up immediately. She wanted to laugh. So she did. It felt really good, letting everything fly away into a sound that filled her ears so fully.

"What's so funny?" He asked, but he was smiling.

"The way your eyes lit up when I kissed you," She didn't blush like she thought she would. He just smiled bigger and gave her hand a squeeze.

"How're you holding up?" His eyes scanned her, looking for any signs that she was going to break down. She didn't. She had no idea how she was being so strong, but she was. She gave him a tight smile.

"I'm okay," He nodded and smiled back at her. "It's just hard to take. I woke up thinking that our house had been broken into last night, only to realize that that was three years ago. Three years that I can't seem to get back." Her thoughts wondered until she came across one in particular. "What happened to Amy and Paul?" _Please don't be dead,_ she kept repeating in her head. Alek's eyes lit up once again.

"They're engaged," His smile grew. Chloe almost fell out of her chair.

"Really?!" Her voice screeched, something that it rarely did. Alek chuckled softly before nodding. Then her smile faltered. "Do they know? About me, I mean?" His face fell a little.

"Valentina didn't want to worry them. Plus, they're both in college. You guys don't talk as much, but you're still really close." She nodded, kind of expecting they weren't as close as before. It didn't surprise her in the least really. At least they kept in contact.

"Thank you, Alek. For everything." She told him, looking him in the eyes.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you." His voice was anything but steady. He sounded nervous, but Chloe had no idea why. That was until she noticed the way his eyes were flickering between hers and her lips. He wanted to kiss her. But it was the next though that struck her as surprising. She wanted to kiss him too. She cleared her throat and stood up to put her plat and glass in the sink.

"So, what now?" She asked turning around. He smiled. "Whatever you want." She smiled too.

* * *

_**SyfyGeek13:**_ And there's my chapter! So, just in case you guys don't get it, me and **_Lilianna.S_** are going to be switching every chapter. Meaning, I write one chapter, she writes the next, and so on :D I really hope you guys liked my chapter! Please give us some reviews! I know we love hearing from you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of feet lightly walking across the living rooms wooden floor had woken up a sleeping Alek. He kept his eyes closed, keeping up the facade of sleeping. He breathed in from his nose trying to figure out who it was. There was only two possibilities; Valentina or Chloe. He caught the scent of roses and jasmine almost admittedly and his heart instantly leaped in his chest.

Chloe.

Alek sprung up from the couch, his body stiff and his muscles aching from sleeping on the couch. He quickly stood up, and moved towards the kitchen slowly and quietly, knowing that his Chloe would be there. He caught her opening the cabinets and reaching for a clear glass. He watched as she reached up for the glass, her tight tang top rising as her arm stretched. The smooth creamy skin of her lower back on show for him.

"Good morning," Alek said amused. He always loved to sneak up on her. She quickly spun around her eyes turned into slits, something she had learned over the three years of being Mai, to control. Alek bit his lip, remembering that all that training and all those little moments were all gone. As if the bullet went right through her brain collecting the memories and leaving nothing left behind for his girl to hold on to. She placed the glass down on the table, the clinking sound of the glass meeting marble bringing Alek out of his revere.

"I'm sorry," she said pushing her hair back behind her ear. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Its fine," he told her truthfully. Chloe nodded her head turning on the tap and quickly filling up the tall glass. When she was finished she shuffled towards the islands stool and sat down on it uncomfortably. Alek watched as she put the tall glass up to her lips, and as her lips pouted as she took small sips.

"I'll make you some breakfast." He tells her turning away from her, and opening the fridge.

"You don't have to," he hears her protest.

"I'm used to it," he says back softly, grabbing the eggs, and the brand new package of bacon. He was telling the truth, he was used to cooking her breakfast and any other meal. She couldn't cook, and Alek would be very dumb if he allowed her too. Her first attempt at cooking a meal for them both ended up with smoke, and a phone call to the local pizza delivery.

"Oh," she says surprised, "right."

With that Alek gets right to work. He starts off with the eggs, keeping in mind that she likes it scrambled when he cracks them onto the pan. Then on another pan he places the bacon strips. As he handles both the sizzling pans, her hears Chloe move from her stool. He turns around and spots her walking his way. He watches as she takes the hair tie off of her feeble wrist and ties her long golden waves back.

"It so strange," she says.

"What?" He asks turning away from her and back towards the sizzling food.

"My hair is so much longer," she tells him. Alek smiles lightly to himself. Chloe's appearance did change, but not by that much. Her face matured, and so did her body. Her curves were more pronounced, something Alek would be lying about if he said he didn't admire. Although her hair had grown, Chloe still liked to cut her hair a bit longer than which she remembers. But Chloe had always been a bit dramatic at times.

Chloe walks closer to him, now standing to his side. The smell of rose and jasmines now more prominent because of how close she was to him.

"Its almost done," he tells her watching from the corner of his eyes as she moves closer to the pan frying the bacon, her hand reaching for the handle of it. Chloe took a step back away from him and moved towards the cabinets. Alek looked in her direction once he heard the door of the cabinet swinging close. He watched as Chloe placed the plates down on the kitchen island, and moved towards the drawer that held the culinary. A small smile touched his lips as he watched her move around the kitchen in ease. Her body remembered, Alek just hoped her mind would too.

He turned off the stove, moving the bacon pieces around the large pan, and watching as it sizzled the last time before the heat died down. Alek turned towards her, his hand outstretched. Chloe grabbed one of the plates off of the kitchen island and placed it in Alek's larger hands. He clutched it and went back to the food, not uttering a word to her. He placed a large amount of scrambled eggs on to the plate, with all of the bacon he made.

"Here," he said walking towards her. He placed the breakfast he made on to the counter in front of her. She smiled at him, before grabbing her fork and beginning to eat.

Alek continued to stand there watching her.

"You aren't eating?" She asked the fork hover outside of her mouth.

"No, I'm not hungry." He told her. He wasn't hungry. His body should've protested by now, seeing how he hadn't eaten since Chloe had woken up. Last night they hadn't had dinner together, for the simple fact that Chloe had hidden away in their room. He accepted that from her. That's exactly what Chloe had done the first time she found out about her mothers death. But he couldn't stop how much it hurt to see her cry alone. He was so used to being able to hold her and take care of her that now he doesn't know how to otherwise.

"You've changed." Chloe tells him.

"Huh?" he says leaning down, his elbows on the kitchen island and his back bent.

"You've changed," she repeats again , now dropping the fork onto her still full plate,

"like you've grown up."

"The years have been good to me, I know Chlo." He responds touching his own face and smirking down at her.

"No," she pauses, collecting her self ,"you do look- I meant you grew up. You're still snarky and sarcastic but your kinder, freer. I don't know, I guess happier looking."

Alek bit his lip from saying something cliché and romantic like. He wanted to say that she was the reason for his happiness. That when she was smiling he couldn't help but smile. That although he is effected emotionally by her forgetting all their memories, that he still is happy because she's alive and well.

"You were happier too." He said instead.

A moment of silence. "Have I changed?"

"Yes," he replies honestly.

"How?" She asks. Alek can see the inner struggle. How much she wants to be like her old self. How much it pains her to forget, to not know about herself.

"Besides your assets maturing," he says moving his hand in the general area of her chest. He watches happily as a blush spreads across her face. "You gave me less trouble, you smiled more, you kind of accepted what you are." He smiled sadly towards her knowing that all those pains that she went through to attain those things, she would soon have to go through again.

"You don't think I'm like that anymore, because I lost my memory?"

"I don't know Chloe," he tells her truthfully.

"Do you think Ill ever be like her again?"

"You are '_her_'," he tells her.

"No, I'm not. You just said all the ways I've grown up the past three years. Those three years that I don't remember." She argues back, pushing the plate away from her body and crossing her arms.

"Time didn't change you Chloe. Your beliefs and morals are still the same."

"You don't-" She begins, her eyebrows knitted together, annoyed with Alek. As if she couldn't possibly see him being right about this subject.

"If I shot someone right now because he looked at me the wrong way. If I killed him, would you be okay with that?" He says using the most common thing he could think of. He knew no matter what everyone would say 'no' to that question, any sane person that is. But he didn't have time to argue, he didn't want to argue.

"Of course not, but that-"

"But nothing, you are the same person I," he begins but as the words come out he stops him self. He couldn't possibly say what he wanted to say without her feeling bad, or lost. He breaths in a sigh before beginning a new sentence. "Your the same, you just lost some memories and-" He stops himself again. He wanted to say feelings. But now wasn't the time. "Okay?"

"Okay." She says. He can tell that she still doesn't believer him. That its going to take a lot to believe him, but that doesn't matter right now, she needs to get used to living with him, living in this new life.

"Now finish up." He tells her pushing the plate back towards her.

Xxx

"Do you wanna check out our apartment later?" Alek asked her his eyes still on TV screen as the commercials played. She had begged him to watch some television with her. She had forgotten all the shows, and music that she loved. Apart of Alek didn't want to show her some of the TV shows she loved because than she would end up all crazy and get overly attached to the fictional characters like she tends to do. But he knew that would be wrong of him, and he couldn't help but enjoy how excited she looks before a new episode airs.

"We don't live here?" She asked confused. Alek bit his lip, a punishing himself for being so stupid. He hadn't remembered to tell her yesterday when he was showing her what had changed in the old apartment, that this wasn't their home.

"No, we come here to visit Aunt Val gets lonely sometimes." He tells her smiling sadly. A flash of dark long hair, and matching eyes filled his vision for a mere second, long enough for him to feel a pang of sadness deep in his chest. Jasmine was gone, and he missed her dearly.

"She doesn't go out of the country anymore?" Chloe asked surprised. Alek knew that

Chloe knew about Jasmines death. He had watched the encounter Chloe had with Valentina.

"No, she does but not as frequently." He says, turning off the TV now that the commercials were over, and the show was beginning he didn't want her to get distracted. She could finish the episode online.

"Oh."

A long moment of silence before Chloe turns to Alek again and says, "we have an apartment."

"Yeah."

"I want to see it, maybe ill remember something," she tells him. A large smiles spreads across her lips.

"Than its set were going," he says matching her smile. "We can even sleep there if you like."

"That's sound great." She says still smiling.

Another pause before she says. "I have a question."

"Go ahead," he says turning his body more comfortably towards her.

"I, did we ever sleep together?" She asks her eyes wide, and her cheeks slowly turning a scarlet red.

"Yes, every night but I can sleep in the guest room." He says, ignoring her question. He loves the way she blushes more, and how she shifts uncomfortably under his gaze.

"No have we ever had." She pauses letting her sentence drag on.

"Sex?" He finishes for her. He watches as her cheeks flush a darker pink, and he couldn't hold back the toothy grin.

She nods her head.

"No we haven't." He responds truthfully.

Chloe bits her lip, and moves back to the TV screen. She crinkles her nose when finding it turned off. Alek smiles at her facial expression before tossing the remote into her lap.

She spins in his direction once the remote touches her lap.

"One more question."

He nods his head, a silent motion for her to continue.

"Were we one of those couples who had nicknames?" She asks smiling, amusement shining her blue beautiful eyes.

"Yes I called you pumpkin pie, and you called me 'snuckums'"

Xxx

After Alek finished showing her all the rooms in their comfortable size apartment, he finally brought her to the door of their shared bedroom. He had wanted to show her this room first, hoping that maybe if she saw more of her personal stuff she'd jump up and down explaining that she remembered. But he left it for last knowing how uncomfortable she would be if he marched her straight towards their bedroom. He opened the door slowly, allowing her eyes to take in as much as she could from the outside of the room. You could see the dark wood of their four poster bed, the silky materiel of the pale brown bed sheets. The light shining in from their large bedroom window was enough for their human eyes to see the room.

After a couple of seconds of just standing outside of the room, Alek placed his hand on her lower back and gently pushed her inside of their shared bedroom.

Alek watched as she moved away from him and towards the room. Pictures littered the walls, younger pictures of her, and some of him. But the majority of pictures on the wall were of them two together. Her eyes scanned the pictures, and Alek watched her for any sign of recognition, but none came. Her eyes darted away from the picture covered walls, and towards the nightstand. Alek didn't miss how her eyes began to water, and he lip trembled. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her in for a hug but he couldn't.

He watched as she pulled open their night stand table, and reached in. Alek bit his lip as he observed her trembling form, and as she pulled out a picture frame. She stepped back from the nightstand, and sunk onto the side of the bed, staring down at the picture frame.

He knew what picture the frame held, he had watched as she placed it in top drawer of the nightstand every night, and looked at it after every nightmare.

It was a picture of her and her mother.

It was a year prior to her mothers death. He looked down at the picture of her mother with cropped hair, and a toothy grin, standing beside his Chloe. He knew how much the death of Meredith effected her, he had been by her side even though he was nursing his own pains of losing Jasmine. They had helped each other, and now it seemed he would have to help her again. Her lip began to tremble more, and Alek wanted to tell her everything was going to be alright. That her mother was happy, and free wherever she was.

"How come I cant cry?" She asked her voice barely over a whisper.

They both knew that question was stupid. That she could cry, and very soon she would, but that was only because she made herself. It was because she thought about it so deeply, she thought about her mother being gone forever.

"You did," he responds instead, "last night."

He had heard her cries of agony. He had heard her begging a non existent person to make this all a dream. He had sat on that couch all night hearing the cries of his lover and not being able to do anything about it but listen and pray that she would remember.

"But she was my mom Alek. I'm supposed to cry more than one stupid night. I shouldn't want to live. I shouldn't be able-"

"You already grieved for her Chloe. Apart of you already accepted her death. You'll always miss her, but you wont feel the need to cry all the time."

He watched anger spark her gentle features, "You act as if you know everything. Like ill get my memories back, that ill be fine. Alek I'm not the same girl you-I wish I could be but I'm not. Sometimes I get flashes of déjà vu when im near you, or when you say something. But I don't remember that part of my life. I just want to cry, I just want to be able to miss my mom in peace without you analysing everything! Without you breathing down my back, without you giving me those sappy sick puppy looks!"

And with that she ran out of their bedroom.

Alek let her because he knew she needed time. Chloe was strong, she had always been but he knew that sometimes she needed to cry. All those things she said were true, he was breathing down her neck, and analysing her. He spoke his mind to frequently when he should just be the cocky jerk she knew. He had matured. It did hurt him, her words, but he knew she didn't mean to say it in that harsh of a way. She was emotional and Alek had tried to tell her how everything was going to go.

Sometimes Alek forgets that he isn't always right.

He heard the apartment door slam shut. His whole body ached to run after her, but he didn't. He wanted her to have her space, to be able to breath. So he stayed put in their bedroom. His eyes scanned the wall, and he knew what he had to do. Without a second thought he reaches up and takes down a picture of Chloe and himself. It was at a zoo, and they were standing in front of the lions. Chloe had complained the whole trip about how she wanted to see the lions but Alek had done a detour the whole time trying to keep the lions for last. It was one of Alek's best memories of them together. He smiled sadly down at the picture, and than reached for another taking down all the pictures that both their faces were in. She didn't need to wake up in the morning looking at what used to be. She didn't need to feel like he expected something of her.

Xxx

Alek had been waiting on the pale brown leather couch for three hours already. His eyes were getting droopy, and his muscles ached. His body wanted to sleep but his mind wouldn't settle. He needed to make sure she was alright, make sure that she came home.

He was used to waiting for her late at night, ether from hanging out with Paul and Amy or because she needed sometime alone time. They didn't do everything together, like Amy liked to suggest, when they needed space or needed time to themselves they'd leave the apartment sending a quick text to the other. Alek knew just when to hold her and when to let her be, just like she knew when to leave him along, or to comfort him.

Suddenly the door swung open, and his beautiful Chloe walked through.

Alek never found her more beautiful with tear stained cheeks, eyes droopy and tired, her lips chapped from the outside weather and her arms wide open as she ran towards him searching for comfort, for someone to hold her.

* * *

A/N(SyfyGeek13): Thank you for all the reviews I got on chapter 3, I appreciate every positive and negative one I received. I understand the complaints about Chloe being to comfortable with Alek.

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long to get to you guys. I just want to let you guys know that this story is AU, and that we both never had amnesia. We both are trying our very best. I personally loved SyfyGeek13 chapter! But if you find something you don't like about our story, instead of writing negative thoughts, add some suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: (_SyfyGeek13_) Just one thing before you read on! This chapter kind if fits the song _Look After You_ by The Fray. The lyrics fit somewhat, plus it's an amazing song!**

* * *

The second Chloe opened her eyes, she knew something wasn't right. Not that she was in danger, but she didn't find the place to be her regular bed. She tried to move, but arms were circled around her waist, holding her in place. She opened her tired eyes and saw the face of a sleeping Alek. She was laying right on top of him, chest to chest. Even if he was asleep, Chloe's cheeks burned furiously with embarrassment.

She tried to get off of him, but his hold on her was tight. She tapped his chest which was already beneath her hands, and he barely reacted.

"Alek," she tried. Chloe saw his eyes move beneath their lids, but other than that, there was nothing. She sighed and moved one hand to grab the one's holding her, seeing if she could loosen their grip. After a failed attempt, she tried to wake him again. "Alek!" this time, a bit louder. He groaned, his grip squeezing her waist and she found that she didn't mind. His eyes opened and blinked before settling on her face. "Will you let me go?" She laughed at his sleepy smile and he let her go. They both sat up and Chloe rubbed her eyes.

Chloe looked to see they were on the couch in their shared apartment and remembered coming here after being gone for hours. She'd finally realized how Alek was probably waiting up for her, and noted that she could use his comfort. When she came home and ran to him, he welcomed her without a problem. They sat on the couch, she cried, he soothed her, and so it went on like that for at least two hours before they both fell asleep.

Chloe looked at Alek, who was yawning with his arms stretching over his head. She may have noticed how his shirt rode up just a bit to show his sculpted stomach. She looked back up to his face and leaned over to nudge him slightly.

"Thank you," he looked at her in question. "For being so understanding. Some people would have told me to stop being so dramatic by now." She smiled lightly.

"Then you don't know the right people," he told her seriously, but with a smile. He held out a hand for to take and she did. He lifted her off the couch and made his way to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" She nodded.

"Extremely," she laughed.

"Well, I have an idea." He sat on the counter to face her. She waited a bit anxiously. "What would you think of having a late breakfast with Amy and Paul?" Chloe's breath caught. In all of everything that had been going on, she'd kind of forgotten about her two best friends. She thought back to see if she remembered anything Alek brought up about the two.

"Didn't you say they were engaged?" She leaned her hip onto the counter beside him. He nodded.

'They are. He proposed to her about two months ago and she obviously said yes." Chloe looked down. She had one question in mind.

"Was-was I there? When he proposed, I mean." She wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not.

"No, they were out of town. Amy wanted to go to L.A. for a weekend, so Paul took her." Chloe let out a sigh of relief. That was one memory she wouldn't want to forget, the look on Amy's face when Paul purposed.

"You also said they don't know about this whole-" she stopped for a second, not knowing what to call it. "Memory problem of mine?" She finished.

"I was going to tell them when we got there. Unless you want to." She shook her head vigorously.

"Nope, I'll let you take care of that part. I don't know the details." He just shook his head at her pass.

"Breakfast then?"

"Definitely."

"Go get read and I'll meet you back down here." Chloe nodded and made her way to the hallway that led to their room and entered the bedroom. She looked around for a second, trying to figure out where everything was. She obviously knew her clothes were in the closet, but everything else besides that was unkown to her. She sighed and went back out to find Alek.

"I don't wanna sound like a bother, but I have no idea where anything is." She laughed, though it wasn't really humorous. He turned to look at her and nodded. She could see how his face dropped when she said she needed help. She wanted to say sorry, but what was she sorry for? Losing her memory? She sighed and shook her head, following after the British boy.

"You aren't bothering me, by the way. If you need something, don't be afraid to let me know." He smiled at her once they entered the room and she nodded.

"So, where is everything?" She huffed.

"Clothes are in the closet." He pointed to one of the three doors inside the room. "Your makeup and all your girly things are in the bathroom, all scattered on the shelves." He smirked a bit and she laughed. "Shoes are also in the closet on the floor." She nodded.

"Thank you," she told him.

"Of course, anything you need." The way he said "of course" jolted Chloe's heart in three beats. She remembered the time he looked over her mother when Valentina, Jasmine, and her killed Scarface. She remembered how he told her it was just because he asked her too. He really would do anything for her. It felt like it was only weeks ago, but Chloe knew better. She knew that that memory happened three years ago. "Chloe?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face, a concerned look in his face.

"What happened?" She looked around for a second.

"You just looked a little. . .lost for a second. You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking. I should get ready." She was sure there was a light blush scattered on her face.

"Mind if I grab a few things, too?" Alek asked, pointing to the closet. She shook her head and shrugged.

"Not at all." They both got clothes and Chloe stepped into the bathroom while Alek changed in the bedroom. She glanced over at the mirror and decided she didn't want to deal with makeup. It was when she was about to look away when she noticed who she was looking at.

_It doesn't even look like me,_ she thought. Her hair was darker, less blond, and longer than she remembered. She was sure she'd grown an inch or two. Her face was just more _mature_. She wasn't sure how, but it was. As dramatic as she thought it was, she reached up to touch her own face. She wasn't sure why, but she did. She grabbed a hair tie from the mountain of them on the shelf and threw her hair up.

Chloe's eyes were tearing up, just from looking at how grown up she looked. She wished she could just stop crying. She thought of last night when she wondered why she couldn't cry, but now she felt like she couldn't stop herself from crying if she wanted. She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom and the first thing she saw was a shirtless Alek.

She saw how sculpted he was earlier, but now seeing his upper half completely bear, she was frozen and speechless. His face said he knew exactly what she was thinking, with his smirk and eyes glittered with amusement.

"See something interesting, Chloe?" She could tell he was being facetious. That's what made her even more flustered.

"I-I guess I should have knocked." She shrugged with one shoulder and bit her lip. Alek nodded knowingly and smiled as he slipped a dark blue V-neck over his head.

"Are you okay?" She knew he didn't mean from seeing him in that state.

"Yeah, I just – I saw myself in the mirror and I just look different, I guess." She shrugged, telling him it was nothing. "You ready?"

"I am if you are," He held his hand out which she took gratefully.

***Line Break***

Once they arrived at a restaurant of Alek's choice, Chloe immediately spotted Amy and Paul.

"Are you gonna tell them now?" Chloe whispered up to Alek, who was walking beside her.

"I will, yeah." She nodded and they both made it to the table where the couple sat.

"Chloe!" Amy sqeeuled a little loudly as she stood up. Chloe reached over to hug her. Wrapped in her friends' arms, again she felt week; like she'd break down any second. Amy let her go and Paul hugged her too before they all sat down.

"We already ordered for you guys, your usuals." Paul said and Chloe looked at Alek, he nodded.

"So, there's something you guys should know." Alek shifted a bit uncomfortably. He didn't want to go through this again, not really.

"Everything okay?" Amy asked. Chloe could see the concern in her blue eyes. The funny thing was, Chloe could almost see no changes in her two friends. At least in appearance.

"Not exactly," Chloe told her. Amy and Paul's faces both dropped.

"Did someone get hurt?" Paul leaned closer. "I thought there wasn't a threat for you guys anymore."

"You're right, there isn't anymore." Alek told him. Chloe looked at him and saw his jaw clench. She slid her hand into his underneath the table. She saw him smile slightly but not react besides that.

"We went to see Whitley Rezza." That earned a light gasp from Amy and a confused look from Paul. "It's over. But we paid a price most definitely." Alek looked at Chloe. The look in his eyes made Chloe want to stop him from talking or hearing anymore, like he was a child and she was the mother that didn't want to tell her son his pet dog had died.

"I-I got shot." Chloe spoke up, looking away from Alek and to her friends. "All I know is that I got shot in the head. By Whitley." She said quickly. Amy was affected immediately, her eyes shining with tears. Paul froze the second he heard what happened.

"Wh-what do you mean all you know? You were there." Paul spoke after seconds of silence. His face showed confusion, but his eyes held pain. He was a guy, pretty much void to everything; except the concept of his best friend dying.

"She can't remember anything from the past three years." Alek said lightly. Amy looked away and hid her face in her hands. Paul reached over and rubbed her back, trying to sooth her.

"The last thing I remember is from the night me and my Mom's house got broken into." Chloe told the two, trying to fill them in. "I-I don't know what's wrong. Only that my memory is fried. Literally." Chloe smiled sadly at her own small joke. She heard Amy's hiccupped laughter. Her smile grew bigger.

"But you do still remember us, right?" Amy asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes! Of course I do!" Chloe jumped to answer. Alek shifted again in his seat.

Amy started asking questions, about what she'd been told. She even filled Chloe in on little things she'd missed, that her and Paul could remember. Alek's leg started thumping against the floor and Chloe wouldn't have noticed his uncomfortable state if it weren't for that.

Amy stood up to clean herself in the bathroom and Paul went to get another coffee.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." Chloe asked Alek, placing a hand in his. He looked at her.

"I just feel really odd right now." He looked back down. He didn't elaborate on anything, so Chloe just squeezed his hand.

"Is there something wrong with the coffee?" She pointed to his cup that was pretty much empty. Alek looked up slowly, biting his lip lightly.

"That's probably it." He agreed. Even though it was Chloe who suggested it was the coffee, she didn't think it was. Something was bothering him and she wanted to know what it was.

"Okay, I know that's not it. Tell me what's wrong." She shifted in her chair to face his better. He looked over at her again.

"I just don't know what to do. I don't know how I fit into your life right now, when in your mind, I'm pretty much not even there." He reached up to touch her temple. His fingers were outlining something, and she was willing to bet it was the scarred wound she had.

"Don't think that way. Right now, you're probably the only thing keeping me from going insane." She grabbed the hand that was touching her head and held it tight. "Please don't think that way." She whispered to him, her voice almost pleading. She wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay, that she was going to remember it all soon. But she couldn't. She didn't know that for sure, and she didn't want to put him up that high when she may just kick him back down.

"I'm sorry. I know it can't possibly be easy for you, but it's hard for both of us I guess." He squeezed her hand and all she could do was nod and give him a sad smile.

Paul and Amy came back, but didn't seem to notice the two and there moment that had happened. Chloe would have never guessed Alek to insecure, but she didn't really think of how _he'd_ feel right now. She kept thinking of herself and how hard it was, but not him. Not how it must feel to see someone he obviously cared about much more than a friend, wondering if they'd ever remember. Chloe's mind went into too deep of thought because Amy and Paul were standing and looking ready to leave the next time she looked up.

"I have to get home and feed Pharaoh, but I'll call you later. I hope everything gets better soon." Amy told Chloe with a hug. Paul hugged her too, and the girls started towards Amy's red car. Chloe smiled when she saw that she still had it.

"I hope it will, too. I don't know how much longer we can take this." Chloe didn't even notice she referred to herself as we. She included Alek with no intentions of doing so. Amy didn't seem to notice either.

"He's worried." The brunette said quietly. Chloe almost couldn't hear her.

"Huh?" Chloe asked stopping slightly in her tracks, but Amy pushed her to keep walking.

"Don't let him know I'm talking about him, he hates that. Act like I'm telling you about something else." Her voice was still hushed, and Chloe realized that was to try and keep Alek from hearing. She just nodded. "I haven't seen him this worked up since before you guys got together. He's going crazy, Chlo. I can tell." Amy looked at her friend from the corner of her eye and saw how pained she looked.

"I know," Chloe said just as quietly. "I feel horrible. This whole time, I've been focused on me and when I'll remember everything, but I don't think I once took notice of how it must be affecting him." She looked down on the verge of tears. The girls stood in front of Amy's car and Chloe pulled said girl into a tight hug. "I have to stay strong. For him."

"You can do it." Amy told her, a big smile on her face once they separated.

***Line Break***

"But you used to love scary movies!" Alek laughed as he spoke to Chloe. She giggled and took a seat beside him.

"I guess losing my memory got some sense into me then," Chloe joked with him, but his laughter stopped. He cleared his throat and sat up.

"So, what do you want to do then?" He looked at her.

"Let's just talk for a while." She leaned back into the couch and he stayed where he was.

"About what?" Alek faced his body to face her better.

"You've been telling me about _me_ all this time. What about you? What have I missed in the world of Alek?" She teased lightly and he smiled a bit at her.

"Well, that's the thing. For most of these three years, we've been together." He told her and then resounded his words in his head. "I mean, we've gone through most of everything together." He nodded, more to himself then Chloe. Chloe nodded back.

This wasn't what she wanted. Though, she guessed she didn't really know what she wanted from him. He was most definitely not the type – at least from what she knew – to tell her his deepest darkest secrets and start balling his eyes out in front of her. Chloe had always known Alek to be the strong one.

Chloe looked around to think of something more to talk about.

"What about jobs? Do either of us work?" She pulled her legs up to her chest as she spoke, something Alek noticed she still did even with a lost memory.

"Nope. You took off from your job at _Varese_ shortly after-" He stopped speaking. He hadn't really brought up this subject, he'd pretty much been avoiding it. "After Jasmine died. It was hard for all of us. You took off from work and never went back." He finished. He didn't include the part about Brian, seeing as that might only bring up more pain he didn't think Chloe needed right now.

"Oh," She said softly. Chloe noticed the way his features dropped when he spoke about Jasmine. She wanted to change his mood quickly. "How do we afford this place then? If we don't have jobs, I mean." He smiled lightly at that.

"As you've said before, the Mai are doing okay." His smile grew into a smirk as he finished.

"Apparently," She smiled back. She'd get him to talk sometime. She just had to figure out how.

* * *

**A/N: (_SyfyGeek13_) I really hope I did this one justice this time! Please let the two of us know how much you liked it - or didn't - and feel free to give any suggestions and comments.**


End file.
